


Second Chance

by bachaboska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, HYDRA Husbands, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Post canon au where Brock is used by Avengers to find his lover - Jack Rollins.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
